More than I thought possible
by Emma-face
Summary: Nick and Greg have a fight, but don't worry it leads to fluff! ] quick one shot with NickGreg pairing!


**A/N: **I would just like to point out that I do not own CSI or any of it's characters...but hey I'm still young so it could happen!

* * *

Neither of them could remember exactly how it started one minute they had been enjoying a meal together in a nice restaurant the next they were sharing a deathly quiet car journey home and the tension was growing the closer to home they got. Now they were standing in the middle of the living room taking part in a full scale shouting match, both of them too involved in the argument to remember how it actually started.

"Run off with a woman?"

"I don't know maybe that's what you want, God knows you slept with enough of them before we started going out! Maybe all this is just some shock reaction to your accident."

"What?" Nick was outraged. "You think I want to replace you with a woman? Man do you know how many women I went out with trying to forget about you? How many women I took out trying to convince myself that what I felt for you wasn't real?" Nick yelled, releasing all of his emotion.

"And every time I was out with one of them, every single time, all I could think about was how none of them could compare to you. All I could think was how none of them made me laugh like you did, or how their smile just wasn't as cute as yours or how none of them seemed to get me in the way you do! Not one of those women could give me that excited jittery feeling that you can give me with just one look." His anger slowly turned to sadness and tears trailed slow tracks down his reddened cheeks.

"And you think this is all due to shock, because something happened to me after my accident?" His voice remained unaffected by the tears as he pushed to continue. "Well I'm sorry Greg but it's not! I thought I was a dead man, and I made a promise to myself that if I made it through I would live the life I always wanted. I wasn't going to put off things or hide anymore because you never know the minute, and I wanted to spend all my minutes with you."

"Nick...I...I never...I didn't know." He shook his head, his mouth agape in shock.

"Yeah well now you do! So if you were hoping I was going to come to my senses or something and end this for you then I'm sorry but you're just going to have to do it yourself." Nick looked away, at the wall, at the floor, anywhere except into the tear filled eyes of the man in front of him.

"I don't want this to end!" Greg shouted out in shock. That was the very last thing he wanted. "I've waited for this just as long as you have...probably longer. Spending my time waiting for you, jealousy cutting my insides to pieces every time you flirted with the waitress at a restaurant or when a girl in the bar would give you her number. I wished I could be in the position of those women lucky enough to be out with you, I wished you would look at me the way you looked at them." Greg's voice cracked slightly with emotion as he held back the tears.

"God when we finally got together I thought I was in heaven...I just figured it had to be too good to be true because I'm not that lucky Nicky. So I was afraid...yeah Nick I was scared that one day you would wake up and realise that I'm not what you really want, how can I be? Then all that I'd be left with would be memories and shattered dreams of what might have been." His sighed.

"I don't want this to end Nick, ever! I was used to living without you before, but now I don't think I could manage it not after seeing what it could be like. God Nick I think it would kill me! So I'm sorry...sorry I love you so damn much that I'm shit scared of losing you." Greg turned away from Nick not wanting him to see the tears that now cascaded down his face. There was a moments silence before Nick spoke again.

"Did you mean all of that?" He asked timidly.

"Every single word." Greg answered but didn't turn to face him. Nick walked over and turned Greg to face him.

"Do you really mean that Greg? Do you really love me?" There was an urgency about Nick's question. Lifting his head up Greg looked Nick in the eye and answered him.

"More than I thought possible."

"I love you too!" Nick sighed, his hands moving up to cup Greg's face. "You're a damn fool boy, but I love you!" He laughed through the tears that still streamed down his face.

"Really?" Greg's voice sounded shaky and unsure.

Nick pressed his lips to Greg's allowing all the passion and love he felt for the younger man to flow through them and answer the question for him.

"More than I thought possible!" He smiled.


End file.
